


Piqued Interest

by twizzle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Butt Plugs, F/M, Fade to Black, Humor, Humour, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is curious about anal. Sera, Dorian, and Bull help in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piqued Interest

“Bull?” Lavellan started, Sera’s giggles egging her on as the pair sat, none too gracefully, in spare seats at the table he had taken up residence at for the evening. They were already full of ale, their relaxation in Sera’s cramped quarters finally spilling out into the main room of the Herald’s Rest when stashed supplies ran dry.

“What is it, Boss?”

“How do men have sex?”

Sera’s snort at the question was immediately-and ineffectually-shushed by the Inquisitor. Bull grinned at the two in good humour before taking another slug of his drink.

“Why do you want to know?”

Lavellan shrugged and blushed, embarrassment colouring her already alcohol-stained cheeks.

“Sera says it’s like jousting.” She replied, deflecting the question.

“I didn’t!” Sera exclaimed. “That makes it sound like they just run at each other an’ explode. I said it’s like if they get the lances stuck to each other, you get all the thrusting an’ grunting an’-”

Bull’s laughter cut her off.

“That’s…not completely inaccurate.” A smirk pulled at his lips. “And it can definitely be a fight.” He paused, before leaning in closer to the two women. “I take it Sera has explained how two women works?”

“And three.” Sera replied with a shit-eating grin. Bull replied in kind and offered a cheer and his hand for a high-five before his focus returned to Lavellan.

“And you know how a man and a woman fuck?”

“Yes.”

“Intimately, too, if the noises I hear from the library are anything to go on.” Dorian’s arrival was announced with a smirk. Sera pulled a face.

“I don’t want to know how often she and elfy-ass-”

“You’ve heard?!” Lavellan spluttered, her horror evident on her face.

“It’s hard not to.” Dorian replied as he seated himself beside Bull, leaning against his massive frame as if his chest were a chair back.

“Is she loud?” Sera asked, eyes full of mischief as they flicked towards Lavellan. “No, wait, the fade-brain’s too confusing, bet he don’t know how to make a woman scream. It’s him, yeah? Shoutin’ nonsense in stupid-speak an’-”

_“Sera.”_ Lavellan hissed, bright red. The rogue stopped and beamed at her, obviously pleased with the embarrassment she had caused.

“Tell me though ‘coz she won’t, he shouts elven glory when he comes, right? Or somethin’ else like that. Elvhe-lath-pflegh, yeah?”

_“Sera!”_

This time she truly stopped, shrugging as she stretched her arms out over the table.

“Just curious, innit? An’ Dorian’s heard so it ain’t private-”

“I’m beginning to think I shouldn’t have said anything.” Dorian said. “What were you talking about before the Inquisitor’s carnal knowledge of Solas became the topic of interest?”

“Sex.” Bull replied. “The Boss wants to know how we do it.”

“Well then.” Dorian replied, bristling slightly as he sat up straighter. “I don’t know why I bothered to try and change the subject. If you want to talk about my sex life I can sodding well talk about yours.”

Bull laughed, his head thrown back in mirth, before he clapped a reassuring hand on Dorian’s thigh, nearly spilling his wine.

“The practicalities, not the details.”

“She wants to know what you do with your pricks.” Sera supplied helpfully. “Men in general, yeah? Not just you two. We know where you put yours, heard you beggin’ for it enough when the tavern’s quiet.”

“Oh.” Dorian replied, then flushed, mind obviously following her words.

Bull chuckled.

“It’s not unlike sex between a man and a woman.” He explained. “There’s just one more cock and one less hole.”

“So tugging battles and prodding.” Sera stated with a nod at Lavellan. “An’ in the arse all greasy an’ splat! There goes-”

“That’s what I was wondering about.” Lavellan interrupted, catching on to the root of the reasoning behind her questions. Simply asking about sex in the hole other than she was used to would have had her friends ribbing her for her curiosity, whereas asking about men, where it seemed more commonplace - that would answer her queries without the extra embarrassment of it being personal. “I’d heard- I mean, isn’t it messy?”

“No more than with a woman.” Bull said with a shrug. “Except half the mess is oil or grease rather than juices.”

“But-” Lavellan replied with a frown.

“She wants to know if you shit everywhere.” Sera said. “I told her it ain’t like that but she don’t believe me.”

“You…?” Dorian’s eyebrows rose questioningly.

“Well, yeah. One in the stink, innit? Some girls don’t like it but others it makes gush all moany an’ wiggly.”

Bull grunted in agreement.

Conversation devolved from there onto tales of Sera’s conquests and a competition of reactions she and Bull had drawn from women in the past, one similar story leading them to conclude they’d both bedded the same woman on at least one occasion - but Lavellan’s focus remained on their earlier conversation. What would it feel like? Would she be one of the women who liked it? The idea had originally seemed repulsive, but the more she thought about it, the less so it became. Her face flamed as her thoughts strayed to how it would feel to have Solas’ fingers buried in her as they had before, but joined with the dual sensation of another stroking into her ass…

She shivered and caught Dorian’s eyes on her, narrowed thoughtfully despite the slightly slurred words that ran from his mouth and belied his inebriated state.

“Lavellan, a word?” He asked after the others cackled at his mindless joke, and they leant to the side where they could speak in relative privacy.

“You’re distracted. If your thoughts linger on what was said earlier…” His eyes narrowed as he gauged her reaction. “Your questioning was not theoretical, am I correct?” 

“Well…”  
“As I suspected. In that case, might I suggest a bit of ‘self discovery’, as it were?”

“Dorian.” Lavellan scoffed, a smile on her lips. “I already _know_ myself. I just… haven’t tried that.”

“If your curiosity has been piqued, I cannot stress enough the benefits of lone exploration. As you no doubt already know, it’s good to know one’s own reactions. That’s true in this as in any form of pleasure. Just remember to relax, and use lubrication - I know a recipe for a pleasantly soothing oil from elfroot, should you require it. Also, I have a-” He paused, searching for the right word. “-a _toy_ , one I picked up in Minrathous many years ago, designed for anal use. Bull is familiar with them, and owns his own, so I cannot imagine it is simply a Tevine invention- if you’d like, I can try and procure one for you.”

“That’s very kind of you Dorian, but, ‘anal’?”

Dorian tutted to himself. 

“My apologies, a Tevine term for the specific part of your arse that-”

“Your shit hole.” Sera supplied, popping into the conversation long enough to cackle at their surprise before swaying off at a dangerous angle as she headed to the bar once more.

“Quite.” Dorian sighed.

Lavellan thanked him before taking her leave, her quarters a long stumble from the Herald’s Rest but a well-known one. She had thought to ‘explore’ once she returned to her room, but instead sleep found her quickly when she dragged her blankets off her bed, curled up fully clothed on the floor in what could only be described as a nest.


End file.
